


Donor Relations and Emerging Potentialities

by Nevanna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Jon interrupts a late-night business meeting.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Donor Relations and Emerging Potentialities

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” Elias said suddenly, aware of a familiar presence outside his office, “it would appear that we’re not the only ones lingering after normal business hours.”

“First time I’ve heard you describe anything about this place as _normal_.” Simon’s eyes glittered with delight from the depths of his wizened face. “It’s not another sanctimonious stake-wielder, is it? As much as I enjoy dropping them from tremendous heights–”

“Believe me; I’ve had to _dissuade_ him from showing up armed with every bit of wood he could sharpen.” Elias tightened his psychic grip as he raised his voice. “Come in, Jon.” The door opened. “Got caught up in another statement, did you?”

“I suppose I did.” Jon’s voice was wary, and he tensed physically and mentally at the words “caught up.” He’d stayed late to record the recollections of Raymond Fielding’s onetime thrall, and delving into the Web’s activities had set him on edge since long before he started seeing conspiracy and possible murder around every corner. Shaking his head as if trying to dislodge invisible cobwebs, he frowned at their guest, the sense of _wrongness_ working its way sluggishly through his glamoured brain. “Do you usually conduct meetings this late?”

“Of all my staff, you’re certainly in the best position to know,” Elias pointed out. He still wouldn’t risk bringing Jon into a large gathering of vampires, but keeping him on an even keel in this controlled setting was less difficult than he’d thought. “Jonathan Sims, may I introduce Simon Fairchild, one of the Institute’s most valued patrons?”

“You’d make me blush, if I still could.” Simon rose and extended one of his clawlike hands. “Delighted to meet the Archivist in person.”

“Did you say…” Jon pulled back from the handshake. “ _Simon Fairchild_? From case number 002010, and… I wasn’t sure whether you even existed!”

“ _And_ he’s a follower of my work, too!” Simon exclaimed. “I’m even more flattered.”

“We’ve just finished discussing the distribution of funds for the next quarter,” Elias explained. “But before you ask any more questions, would you come over here, please?” Jon did so. “Now, turn off your tape recorder and place it on my desk.” Jon retrieved the device from his pocket. “There’s a good man.”

The ever-more-pronounced hunch in Jon’s shoulders relaxed, as it only did on these occasions, at his master’s praise.

“And what do you want to hear?” Simon asked him. “The truth behind the Hackney Treasure Haunts? My relationship with Michael Crew? Or perhaps you’d like to know how Robert Kelly has been faring since I flew him up above Doncaster and gave him a taste of my blood. Some escapades do fade into insignificance after so many centuries, but I hope I can manage to entertain you.”

“A taste of your….” Jon repeated, reaching up to rub his neck reflexively. “You told Robert not to contact his mother,” he said slowly, meeting Simon’s eyes. “You said that you were his family now.”

“Which wouldn’t have made it into her statement, would it?” Simon responded. “Already so _perceptive_ , isn’t he?”

“And not nearly as skeptical as he sometimes pretends to be,” Elias added. Regular infusions of his blood had enhanced Jon’s latent psychic potential considerably; even without the most recent attack on the Institute, he wouldn’t have been able to ignore the supernatural for long, whether he wanted to or not.

“Which is probably for the best. Last time I showed off my wings indoors,” Simon told Jon, “I knocked over half the files on your boss’s desk, and you know how he feels about his paperwork!” He winked. “If he’ll allow it, perhaps we can step outside together before I leave.”

Elias let his fangs lengthen. “I think not.”

Simon shrugged. “Always worth a try.”

“So you say about everything,” Elias reminded him.

“I seem to remember,” Simon remarked, “how willing you were to share your other playthings. Speaking of whom, I hope that Tim and Martin are doing well?”

Jon’s eyes narrowed as the words jolted his consciousness. “What did you just call them?”

Elias had seen thralls struggle against their masters’ control, but few of them had fought as stubbornly as this one. He let Jon thrash inwardly, almost to the point of full awareness, before leaning so hard on his mind that he swayed on his feet. “Have a seat, and don’t give it another thought.” Elias patted his knee, and Jon settled onto his lap, gingerly at first, although his tension receded further as Elias stroked his back and his shoulders and his roiling thoughts. “Share as much as you’d like, Simon. It won’t matter in the morning.” Jon would awaken in his bed in the Archives, and dismiss any lingering memories of this meeting as another disturbing dream.

Simon cackled. “And there’s one of the reasons why we’ve always gotten on: You understand how ephemeral human experiences truly are. Now, where shall I begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [alliedwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedwolves/pseuds/alliedwolves) for talking through this scene with me. Check out their contributions to this AU if you haven't already!


End file.
